Piercing
by La Succube
Summary: Patron/Mathieu. Le Patron a un nouveau bijou. Mathieu n'en voit pas l'utilité. Le criminel décide donc qu'une petite démonstration s'impose. Smut, Slash, One Shot.


_Salut les Geeks ! Quoi d'neuf sur la Toile ? Un OS smut Patron/Mathieu, voilà c'qui a de neuf ! Les suites d'After Hour et du reste viendront bientôt, mais ma priorité restant la Japan… Voilà quoi ^^_

_'tention donc, c'est du pûr smut, enfin du lime si vous vous souvenez de la signification de ce terme tombé en désuétude (j'me sens vieille, bientôt dix ans à publier et lire des fanfics, ça coupe le souffle). Pas de Trigger Warning particulier._

_Je ne possède pas Mathieu Sommet, ni son émission, ni ses personnalités fragmentées (bien que je suis sûre que je m'entendrais à merveille avec le Patron…), All rights reserved, et tout et tout !_

_Mathieu, si tu tombes sur ces lignes…Et bien, tu sais à quoi t'attendre, je m'excuse platement pour ça ^^_

_Bien évidemment, si ça gêne quelqu'un, dites le et je supprimerai cette fic !_

_Enjoy._

* * *

**Piercings**

Il le tenait. Trois jours que le petit Geek tentait de l'éviter, s'enfuyant en courant dès lors qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce et s'enfermant à double-tour lorsque sonnait l'heure du coucher. Trois jours que lui-même se délectait de la peur qu'il inspirait, s'amusant de l'angoisse du gosse qu'il torturait gentiment. Gentiment, oui, car s'il avait vraiment voulu, il aurait eu tôt fait d'enchainer le jeunot au mur de sa cave et de le faire crier, tant de douleur que d'extase.

Mais il s'était pris au jeu, et aujourd'hui il touchait au but. Le gosse s'était innocemment approché de la table, croyant naïvement que la présence des autres personnalités allait retenir son prédateur, et BAM ! Le Patron l'avait empoigné par le col, le forçant à s'incliner vers lui, leurs visages à quelques centimètres.

_Ma-Mathieu ! Au secours !

_Démerde-toi, t'avais qu'à pas parader comme ça en croyant qu'avoir des fangirls te ferait perdre ta virginité.

Le Patron ricana, approbateur. Depuis la publication de la Complainte du Geek, des gamines étaient sorties par centaines de leurs cachettes virtuelles pour professer leur amour du gamer assidu. Aussi ceui-ci avait littéralement sautillé de joie, et s'était pavané avec l'air de l'adolescent qui avait perdu son pucelage. Evidemment, le Patron s'était immédiatement proposé pour faire de cette métaphore une réalité, mais les cris de sa dernière victime avaient visiblement effrayé le Geek.

Geek qui se débattait à présent sous les regards désintéressés du Hippie et de Maître Panda, alors que Mathieu entamait son troisième café. Souriant avec amusement, le criminel tira un peu plus sur le T shirt vermillon de l'adolescent, qui leva la tête, tentant d'échapper à un baiser forcé, et exposa sa gorge frêle au prédateur qui n'attendait que ça. Aspirant une bouffée de sa cigarette presque consumée, il l'expira contre la pomme d'Adam de sa future victime, avant de lécher sensuellement la peau blanche et frémissante, à la manière d'une panthère se délectant d'une proie qu'elle venait d'égorger.

_Wow-wow-wow, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Surpris par l'intervention inattendue, le Patron tourna la tête pour aviser Mathieu qui le contemplait en fronçant les sourcils.

_Certains appellent ça les préliminaires, gamin. Pour moi c'est plutôt la lubrification, mais…

_Pas tes conneries immorales, le truc sur ta langue !

_Ca ?

Le pervers tira sa langue habile et glorieusement longue en un geste moins juvénile que vulgaire, dévoilant un curieux bijou. Le pic de latex noir convenait étonnamment bien à l'humain qui la portait, contrastant avec sa langue d'un rose tirant sur l'écarlate avec une perfection non feinte. D'un petit mouvement, il dévoila l'autre face, une petite boule de métal rouge vif jurant avec les veines violacées qui parcourait le dessous de sa langue.

_On appelle ça un piercing.

_Le Prince Albert approuve, gros ! sourit le Hippie, toujours stone.

Maitre Panda, confus, s'apprêtait à demander le rapport quand il apperçut le regard orageux de son créateur. Mal à l'aise, et sentant la tempête arriver, il pressa sa main contre l'épaule de son collègue camé.

_Ca te dit de m'expliciter ta phrase ailleurs ? Genre dans ma grotte ?

_On pourra fumer du bambou ?

_Heu..Faut p't'être pas abuser non plus…

Les deux hommes se levèrent tout de même, et s'éclipsèrent en vitesse en entendant le ton glacial du présentateur.

_Non mais ça va, tranquille la vie ? Jte signale que c'est quand même mon corps !

Amusé par la furie à peine masquée de son créateur, le Patron relâcha sa victime –qui s'enfuit sans demander son reste- pour se tourner complètement vers l'autre.

_Ton corps ? Oh non, tous les organes sont à moi….

_Arrête tes conneries, tu m'as très bien compris ! s'exaspéra Mathieu en déposant son mug sur la table et se levant. Putain…Vous êtes issus de mon esprit, vous avez le même corps que moi ! C'est trop demander, un peu de respect ?

_Ah mais je te respecte, gamin. affirma l'homme en noir en haussant un sourcil. Sinon ça fait longtemps que j'aurai répondu aux fangirls en envoyant une photo de.. "ton" corps à poil avec un vibro dans l'a-

_Oui, merci, j'ai lu les e-mails. Mais ya bien assez de la Fille et de ses implants mammaires, t'étais pas obligé de détériorer ta version de mon corps non plus !

_Détériorer ? C'est un piercing, gamin. Un piercing lingual, en plus, moi j'appelle ça un accessoire utile.

_Utile ? s'étouffa Mathieu. J'vois pas ce que-mphhh !

Il ne put finir sa phrase, une bouche chaude s'étant plaquée contre la sienne. Une langue brûlante au goût de tabac prononcé força l'entrée de ses lèvres, et il la laissa entrer une fois la surprise passée. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le criminel sexuel le faisait taire ainsi, et il avait appris au fil du temps à laisser faire et à apprécier l'instant au lieu de se débattre. Au contraire du Geek ou des autres, lui n'était pas une victime, et les baisers du Patron, bien qu'un brutal mélange de morsures et de caresses, avaient toujours valeur d'arguments dans leurs disputes, ou de plaisir partagé pour conclure un quelconque accord, d'égal à égal.

Cette fois-ci pourtant, nul violent tango bestial n'excita ses nerfs. Au contraire, le criminel se montrait étonnamment doux, cherchant à approfondir le baiser d'une manière plus intimiste-ah !

Sursautant presque, Mathieu sentit le Patron passer sa main dans son cou pour maintenir son visage en place, s'appliquant à réitérer l'action qui –oh. La sensation était étrange, inhabituelle. Une pointe indolore excitait chaque nervure de sa langue, comme si un petit courant électrique le parcourait, semblable à la caresse un peu dangereuse d'une canine aiguisée. Le contact en devenait presque chatouillant, et ce fut avec un sourire nerveux que le présentateur de SLG se dégagea finalement de l'étreinte.

_C'est…Bizarre. Pas déplaisant, admit-il en passant inconsciemment sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure, mais…pas vraiment utile, en soi.

_Oh, c'est pas comme ça que ça s'utilise, gamin.

Sans qu'il ne puisse réagir, le Patron s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres, contournant une chaise pour se presser contre lui. Torse contre torse, bouche contre bouche, ils formaient un spectacle incongru mais diaboliquement excitant. Les mains du plus responsable des deux erraient dans les airs, indécises, mais vinrent rapidement agripper les fesses musclées de son quasi double lorsque celui-ci le souleva pratiquement de terre pour l'assoir sur la table.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fouts ? questionna-t-il, surpris et, il fallait l'admettre, quelque peu excité.

Sans répondre, l'autre reprit leur baiser, s'amusant à tracer le contour des lèvres charnues de son créateur avec l'extrêmité de son piercing. Il eut tôt fait de rendre claire sa démarche, cependant, soulevant le t-shirt geekesque pour infiltrer sa main dans le pantalon lâche du chatain qui n'avait visiblement pas pris la peine de mettre un boxer en cette belle matinée. Ni d'assumer les conséquences de ses rêves érotiques, puisque sa verge durcit entre les doigts du criminel avec la vivacité de l'érection matinale.

Mathieu retint un gémissement en se mordant cruellement la lèvre inférieure, mais les lents vas et viens de sa personnalité la plus perverse eurent tôt fait d'avoir raison de ses réserves. L'homme en noir semblait vouloir prendre son temps, tout en l'amenant à l'état d'excitation le plus intense possible, et le jeune homme fut projeté dans les souvenirs pas vraiment enfouis d'une nuit d'nsomnie, où la main du Patron s'était la aussi enroulée autour de son membre, intensifiant la pression de ses doigts en une vague rotation à chaque fois qu'il remontait vers le sommet de son plaisir. La technique était judicieuse et le praticien plus qu'habile, et Mathieu se trouva bientôt à gémir audiblement, ses hanches se soulevant d'elles mêmes pour mieux rencontrer la prise ferme du criminel.

Celui-ci, appréciant visiblement le spectacle que lui offrait son créateur au presque déhanché sensuel, prit un instant pour frotter son entrejambe durcie contre la jambe de son partenaire, avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Avec toute la dextérité d'un gamer devant une console, il lâcha la « manette » pour saisir de ses deux mains le pantalon du schizophrène. Celui-ci, perplexe mais suffisamment émoustillé pour souhaiter connaitre la suite, souleva obligeamment son bassin pour être dévêtu.

Jetant un regard curieux à sa personnalité la plus dangereuse, il sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher en le voyant s'agenouiller avec un sourire en coin. Certes, il savait pertinemment que le Patron aimait le sexe sous toutes ses formes, mais il n'avait jamais songé au visuel de la scène, à cet homme en noir si semblable mais si différent et à l'excitation visible, tombant à genoux devant lui, le contemplant avec un désir visible malgré ses ray-bans opaques. Il ne put contenir un soupir, et quelques gouttes de liquide séminal perlèrent le long de sa couronne. Son exhalation se transforma en puissant gémissement alors que le Patron recueillait le liquide salé de l'extrémité de sa langue.

Léchant avec trépidation la paume de sa main, l'homme en noir reprit ses caresses, couvrant le membre dressé de son créateur de salive avant d'apposer ses lèvres à sa base. Mathieu gémit à nouveau, tant de plaisir que d'envie de plus d'action, et le criminel se décida à passer à sa démonstration. Avec délectation, il déposa toute la longueur possible de sa langue contre la hampe de chair avant de remonter lentement son visage, lèchant une longue ligne et retenant un sourire alors que le bruyant gémissement de l'autre homme se transformait en cri.

C'était…Incroyable. Incommensurable. Le pic de latex qui ornait la langue de son double caressait sa chair avec une précision terrible qui semblait amplifier la sensation déjà plus qu'intense de ce début de fellation. La voix de Mathieu monta de quelques octaves lorsque le piercing suivit à la perfection le sillon de son sexe, excitant les terminaisons nerveuses les plus sensibles de toute son anatomie. La sensation était incroyable, indéfinissable tant le plaisir était intense et aigu, et sa voix se brisa au second coup de langue plus appuyé. Vu l'heure loin d'être tardive et son état d'excitation avancée, il ne lui en faudrait pas beaucoup plus pour…

Le Patron eut pitié, et se redressant légèrement, le prit entre ses lèvres dans sa quasi-totalité. Magnanime, il lui laissa quelques instants pour s'habituer à l'humide fournaise de sa bouche, et en profita pour défaire sa propre braguette. Sa verge gorgée de sang fut libérée avec soulagement, et il s'accorda un ou deux vas et viens avant d'entreprendre au même rythme une caresse plus humide sur son partenaire. Partenaire qui gémit sans retenue , jurant lorsque le piercing et la langue diabolique du pervers furent à nouveau de la partie, l'emportant dans un tourbillon de sensations nouvelles. Fièvreux et tremblant, ses hanches ondulant d'elles-mêmes, il ne fut bientôt plus en mesure de contenir ses cris, et prévint son autre d'une voix mal assurée.

_Patron…Putain, Patron, je vais-…

Pour toute réponse le criminel déglutit avec force, sa langue tourbillonnant au sommet de la virilité pulsant dans sa bouche. L'effet fut instantané et Mathieu se libéra en un long cri de plaisir inaltéré.

Attendant quelques secondes que le septième ciel soit atteint pour de bon, l'homme en noir laissa finalement le sexe encore tendu de l'autre glisser hors de sa bouche, lui donnant un dernier coup de langue pour faire bonne mesure avant de se redresser, se pourléchant les lèvres avec délectation.

_Délicieux… commenta-t-il de sa voix rauque.

Mathieu, à moitié affalé sur la table, eut un demi-sourire, trop vanné pour rougir du compliment, mais ses yeux mi-clos s'ouvrirent d'un coup en voyant l'érection toujours proéminente du Patron, qui continuait à se caresser sans gêne.

_Mec, attends.

Surpris, ce dernier s'adossa volontiers à l'espace de la table que le présentateur de SLG indiquait à ses côtés, et sentit avec un plaisir non feint la main de celui-ci s'emparer de sa virilité, le caressant avec un peu d'incertitude due à la fatigue.

_Prends moi bien en main, gamin, tu pourras pioncer toute à l'heure….

Un peu plus concentré, Mathieu saisit d'une poigne ferme le membre long et épais de sa personnalité la plus sombre, et s'appliqua à imiter les vas et viens que lui-même appréciait, constatant avec plaisir que cela fonctionnait.

_Putain… Vas-y ! Branle moi bien ! Ga- Hmmmm !

Avec un grognement rauque, le Patron se libéra dans la main qui le caressait avec frénésie, se déversant sans aucun malaise sur le sol, la main de son comparse et sa propre chemise noire, les pans de sa veste ouverte y échappant par un quelconque miracle.

Les deux hommes demeurèrent en silence pendant un moment, appréciant l'extase post-coïtale.

Puis :

_Va falloir nettoyer.

_Laisse moi prendre un café et j'te fais ça, gamin.

_Oh, et, Patron ? Ton piercing…J'ai pigé l'utilité, je crois…

_Si t'as besoin d'une confirmation…Tu sais où me trouver, Gamin.

_Fais gaffe, j'risque de te prendre au mot.

Le Hippie, passant près de la porte de la cuisine, rit sous cape avant de descendre vers la grotte du Panda, sifflotant la bande-son d'un Tarantino bien connu. Maitre Panda avait eu l'air intéressé par ses explications, peut-être voudrait-il lui aussi d'une démonstration ?

* * *

_Reviews ? Oh, et quiconque trouve à quel film je fais référence (et pourquoi, évidemment) gagne un prompt : vous m'envoyez un pairing, un kink ou un thème et je vous offre une drabble ^^_


End file.
